warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
WindClan/Roleplay Archive3
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s =Archives= Archive 1 In WindClan... Blueswipe grunted. "What did you use on my thorn cut... Marigold?" Blueswipe helped Fireheart carry his herbs to his medicine cat den. Prickle! 01:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes," he said, no longer smiling. Once they reached his den, he said "Thank you." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky flicked her tail at her patrol. "There's been a little bit of activity near the borders with ShadowClan and ThunderClan. I just want to investigate." she meowed. (They don't find anything (hint hint) ) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Windfeather nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Mudsplash went with the patrol. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) She checked the border for intruders. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky sniffed the scent markers. "Seems to be no trouble." she meowed. She caught a rabbit on the way back. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Windfeather saw Fireheart talking to Blueswipe back at camp. She didn't think anything of it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe dipped her head and felt kind of... akward. She gave a quick smile and padded away. Prickle! 02:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart sighed and padded into his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (I'm sorry, Moss, but WindClan has never bordered ShadowClan xD) Stormpelt was almost at camp. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 17:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (I don't even know where we are...) Windfeather padded into the warriors den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Fireheart your back." She said walking to the den."Did you find everything you need?" Avalanchepaw said. "Um, yeah," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe back down in her shady spot. She sensed that Fireheart didn't feel the same way. Does it matter? GET HIM OUT OF YOUR HEAD! Prickle! 02:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Windfeather spotted Blueswipe. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she padded up to her. "Did you get another thorn in your paw or something?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "No, I just can't put wieght on it for a little while," Blueswipe sighed. She looked up at Windfeather trying to clear her troubled blue eyes. Prickle! 18:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, O.K then," she said. "Hope you feel better." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe nodded and curled up to take a nap. (Should Blueswipe have a mate that's not Fireheart?) Prickle! 18:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (I kind of like the BluexFire idea :) ) Windfeather padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I wasn't sure if you were okay with it :) Shall we go ahead with it? Maybe if we do go ahead, Fire won't care for Blueswipe until Blueswipe decides she likes Dashingwind (My upcoming new rp tom) better. Maybe in the end Blueswipe changes her mind or something :P Making ideas on the spot.) Rowanpaw returned from hunting with a rabbit. She looked for her mentor and found her sleeping. She decided not to disturb her. Prickle! 19:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Well, he kind of likes her too, but not as much) Fireheart sorted the herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah) Dashingwind padded up to Blueswipe and gave her a nudge. "I got you a rabbit," He murmured, staring kindly at her. Blueswipe got up, still thinking about Fireheart. "Thanks," She mewed, trying to sound nice. Prickle! 19:11, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart saw Dashingwind give Blueswipe a rabbit. He turned away. "(Beep!)it stop thinking about her!" he thought. He started sorting herbs again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting," Dashingwind mewed. Blueswipe tried to keep smiling, "My paw needs a rest, Dashingwind. Maybe another time." She ate the rabbit. It was moonhigh, Blueswipe went to the warriors den and fell asleep. Prickle! 19:26, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart fell asleep in his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) In the morning Blueswipe felt her paw. She didn't know if it was okay to hunt so she went to visit Fireheart. Her heart quickened. Don't do anything stupid. She willed herself. "Fireheart?" She called. It was morning so he should be up. Or maybe she was waking him up! Would he be cross with her? Prickle! 19:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart opened his eyes to see Blueswipe. "Oh, hi," he said, still half-asleep. "What is it?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, er, I wanted to see if me paw was okay." Blueswipe mewed. Prickle! 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," he said as he stood up. He examined her paw. "It looks fine to me," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," Blueswipe mewed and was just about to leave when she meowed, "Do you want me to get you and Avalanchpaw anything from the fresh-kill pile?" Prickle! 19:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "No, it's O.K," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe dipped her head and dashed outside. (Something sudden and exciting needs to happen, I think) Prickle! 19:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Apollo padded out to hunt. He saw several dogs in the distance...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dashingwind bumped into Blueswipe. "Do you want to go hunting?" Blueswipe dipped her head and the two padded out of camp. Prickle! 19:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Apollo saw Dashingwing and Blueswipe. "Don't move," he said to them. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dashingwind cocked his head. Prickle! 20:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Don't move!" he hissed again. The dogs didn't seem to notice them yet. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe spotted the dogs, but Dashingwind didn't seem to yet. "Huh?" Prickle! 20:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (RP in EnchantedClan?) "Are you blind or something?!" hissed Apollo, quietly to Dashingwind. "Look infront of you!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dashingwind hissed as he spotted the dogs. "Dogs don't scare me!" He muttered, trying to show off for Blueswipe. Prickle! 20:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Are you stupid or something?!" hissed Apollo. "There are three of us and at least twelve of them." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Um Fireheart im going to get some fresh kill. If you want just ask.Avalanchpaw said as she walk away. Dashingwind barred his teeth at Apollo but didn't move. One dog stopped and started to sniff the air... 14:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) A twoleg shouted the dogs' names and they ran off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe rolled her eyes and thought of Fireheart. She wandered off looking for marigold. Prickle! 00:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Apollo ran back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Dashingwind was left there standing alone. He looked longlingly at Blueswipe who was wandering off. Blueswipe plucked a few marigold leaves and bound back to camp, full of excitment. Prickle! 01:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) He shared some prey with Windfeather. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) She made a lot of noise coming into the medicine cat's den. Prickle! 01:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hello, Blueswipe," said Fireheart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Fireheart!" Blueswipe greeted him with her mouth full of marigold. She dropped them. "I was hunting and look what I found!" Prickle! 01:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart purred. "Thank you," he said. He put the herbs on the self. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe wasn't sure what to do and started edging towards the exit. Prickle! 01:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "You didn't hurt your paw again, did you?" asked Fireheart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "No," Blueswipe said amused. She turned and left Fireheart. Prickle! 01:15, September 15, 2012 (UTC) He went back to sorting herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (I think there should be a bad fever spreeding through camp) Dashingwind padded back to camp feeling a little light-headed. Prickle! 01:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (K) Fireheart thought something felt wrong. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (Do you want to make more of your rp cats become ill?) Dashingwind needed to sit down in a shady spot. Prickle! 01:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah) Windfeather started coughing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Dashingwind fell unconious. "Dashingwind?" Blueswipe mewed passing by him. "Fireheart! Avalanchpaw!" She called when he didn't respond. Prickle! 01:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart ran over with herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "He w-won't respond," She gasped. Prickle! 01:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart gave him herbs and forced him to swallow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (Can there be a lot of cats sick or do you think just a few? No one can die, just a lot of sick cats. It could spread like wild fire) Blueswipe stared at him, willing him to wake. Prickle! 01:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (A lot) Apollo let Windfeather lean on his shoulder. She felt very weak. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Rowanpaw padded up to Bluswipe. "What is wrong with dashingwind?" Dashingwind began to cough. He felt hot and still light-headed. Prickle! 01:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky began to feel dizzy. Her feet buckled underneath of her and she crumpled to the ground. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Avlancepaw ran into the medciden den." Fireheart what do you need me to do!"Fgpinky123 (talk) 12:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw Runningsky fall down. We helped Dashingwind and Runningsky into the medicine cat den. (1 hour later..) Rowanpaw padded into the medicine cat den. "F-Fireheart," She felt dizzy. Prickle! 14:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart was busy treating cats. "Yes?" he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky sniffed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "I feel really s-sick!" Rowanpaw muttered wobbling around. Prickle! 22:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) He nodded and gave her some herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Rowanpaw fainted. Blueswipe pushed through the entrance. She was thankful for not being sick, yet. Prickle! 22:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart didn't know what to do. So many cats were falling ill. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "Do you need me to collect any herbs for all these cats?" Blueswipe asked Fireheart. Prickle! 23:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart nodded. "Please." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:29, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "What do you need?" Blueswipe asked. Prickle! 23:41, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart listed a ton of herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "Er, I'll get what I can," She joked and dashed away. She found a few herbs but not enough and kept on looking. Prickle! 00:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "Fireheart im here what do you need me to do?!''Avalancepaw said running into the den.Fgpinky123 (talk) 04:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Writers Category:WindClan